Come On Get Higher
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: In and out. Pull the rope to make a new one. Hands bleeding, fingers cracking. Keep going. Repeat. Don't stop. Don't think, don't feel. Hide what's really going on your mind. Don't let them know. Don't let them know how broken you away. Don't let them know that are not the same person you once were. Keep it together, just keep it together.


Come On Get Higher

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Suzanne Collins. The underlined stuff is taken directly from the novel. I do not own anything. This was inspired by Matt Nathanson's song, "Come On Get Higher."

Summary: Finnick fears for the love of his life, Annie. He is in District Thirteen, but the one he loves is in great danger and has left him unstable.

Time: Mockingjay

Genre: Angst and Romance

Date Finished: May 15, 2014

Rating: PG-13

I sit here, shaking. They say that I am mentally unstable and need to be kept quiet, that is just an aftershock of being sent into the arena for the second time, that I've had a rough life, etc. If only they knew, if only they could look into my mind and see what's going on.

If only they knew...

They don't understand what it's like to sit here, helpless, and worry about someone you care about. She's an innocent and is probably scared out her mind. She doesn't know what's going on. She needs me to bring her back to this world. I am the only one who knows how to keep her grounded. No one but me.

I am one of the few people in this world she trusts. I am one of the few that she actually loves. No one gets to the see her.

This is far worse than watching Mags die. Who would have thought that the dead would actually be better off? At least, Mags is at peace, not knowing what is going one. She doesn't have to sit and worry about people. She doesn't have to sit here and watch people die.

They say that knowing is far worse than the unknown. I beg to differ. Not knowing where the love of your life is the worst experience in my life. I just want to know if she's okay and not be tortured by the monkeys.

I find myself rocking back and forth. I can't speak, can't even get my feet. I know they talk of revolution. I will probably join the fight, if I can make them understand why I am in this state. I need to make them understand.

They have to get her out of there. They had make sure that she is okay. She will not follow them; she will only follow me. I need to make them understand that.

They make it sound like the other victors are far more important than her. I really don't care. She is more important to me than anyone else in this world. She is my world.

The Mockingjay will fight for her. I know that Katniss will. She'll stand up for what's right and knows that she is an innocent. She doesn't deserve to be pulled into this mess. This is our mess, not hers. She just has the misfortune of living in this world.

I think that she belongs in another world. She is simply too good to be in this world. If I could find a way to protect and save her from this horrible place, I would. That song Katniss sings enters my mind.

Death! Is death the answer to all of her problems? Must everything be about who lives and who dies? Is physical death worse than mental death? What is death?

Then, what is living? Is worrying all the time really living? Hiding away? What is the line between death and living?  
I take the rope someone hands me. I'm supposed to make knots, but I don't see how that is going to help. It wouldn't bring her back to me.

Knots are just a tangled mess. Sure, knots can be beautiful, but they are still a symbol of a mess. How is this going to help me? How is this going to bring her back to me? How? HOW!

I WANT ANSWERS!

Knots...Knots...I've tied and untied a lot of knots in my life.

In and out. Pull the rope to make a new one. Hands bleedings, fingers cracking. Keep going. Repeat. Don't stop. Don't think, don't feel. Hide what's really going on your mind. Don't let them know. Don't let them know how broken you away. Don't let them know that are not the same person you once were. Keep it together, just keep it together.

I miss you. I miss your lips on mine. I miss the way your hips move, the way you drift away from this world. I miss the way you look at me. I miss the way we danced the night away. I miss the sound of your voice.

I miss you.

Make knots! That's all you can do! Make knots, get better! Go save your girl!  
The rope flies in front of me faster. Come on! You can do better! Come on, get higher!  
I stop and throw the rope on the floor. This isn't helping. She's still not here and my heart sill fills the same. I will not be able to rest until she is back here with me. I cannot move on until I see her.

I bend down and pick up my rope. I have to start somewhere, I guess. I should put on a good act so I can get out of this place and get her back.

I want to hear the sound of her voice. I want to remember what she said and did that makes me love her. I want to make her believe again that there is good in this world. I want to drown her in love.

She is my angel. She needs to hold on. She will be saved from those devils.

When I see her again, I will marry her. She and I will be joined together forever and nothing will harm her again. She will see that there is good in this world and I will sure of that.

**I was rereading The Hunger Games and this popped into my head. I never realized how much I liked Annie and Finnick. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
